


random arts for the Accidental Warlord series

by potofsoup



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart of fanfic, for the Accidental Warlord series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25657351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potofsoup/pseuds/potofsoup
Summary: I have reread this happy fic 'verse far too many times to not draw fanart for it.ch 1) Milena and Lambertch 2) babbu Jaskier >> normal Jaskierch 3) Eskel works late and Geralt waits upch 4) Dragonfly and Serritch 5) Livi doing awesome Livi things
Comments: 55
Kudos: 437
Collections: Inspired by inexplicific Accidental Warlord AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inexplicifics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexplicifics/gifts).
  * Inspired by [With a Conquering Air](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23273713) by [inexplicifics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexplicifics/pseuds/inexplicifics). 
  * Inspired by [The Debt Is Terrible That Must Be Paid In Song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25541416) by [inexplicifics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexplicifics/pseuds/inexplicifics). 
  * Inspired by [Your Faults Had Made Me Love You More](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23685499) by [inexplicifics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexplicifics/pseuds/inexplicifics). 
  * Inspired by [As the Unchanging, Many-Colored Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26331232) by [inexplicifics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexplicifics/pseuds/inexplicifics). 
  * Inspired by [Oh, Be For Me The Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26454292) by [inexplicifics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexplicifics/pseuds/inexplicifics). 



> I have no idea how to do Inspired By when I'm pulling random bits from random fics, so I'm just tagging With Conquering Air for now, and will link to the relevant ficish bits???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some pics of Milena and Lambert. They get together in [Your Faults Have Made Me Love You More](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23685499)

  
Milena and Lambert being far too adorable with each other. 

  
Milena being stabby in [I Have Heart-Fire and Singing to Give](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24247423), though the quote is from [Home Again From Far-Off Places](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24976264)


	2. babbu Jaskier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> babbu Jaskier returning to being normal Jaskier, in [The Debt Is Terrible That Must Be Paid In Song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25541416)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: shitty gif territory ahead


	3. Waiting for Eskel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt waits up for Eskel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't even from a fic ... this is literally from some answer on tumblr where Inexplicifics said that Geralt would always wait up for Eskel.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this post on tumblr here: <https://potofsoup.tumblr.com/post/628494910976327680/inexplicifics-said-that-geralt-would-always-wait>


	4. Dragonfly and Serrit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dragonfly and Serrit being awesome Witchers

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Serrit's gear mostly just what the internet turned up for the dude who was apparently in Witcher 2? But also I felt like the flowy robes/hood thing was meh, so got rid of that and gave her some body/boob support. Serrit probably wouldn’t use such a big sword but I drew her in that pose and it kinda stuck, oops. To compensate I drew her taking on some large creature with just two longish daggers (or shortish swords?)
> 
> I kind of imagine Dragonfly to be more lightly armored?? Since she’s a Cat and more about flexibility. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	5. Livi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Livi the mistress of spreadsheets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I, like, love Livi so much! She decides to wear pants! She introduces Eskel to spreadsheets! And she's the one who asks Dragonfly for a dance and a kiss! Just taking initiative left and right, my girl Livi.


End file.
